His Favourite Contract
by Cyphice
Summary: Ciel has had a depressing day and he has some thinking to do. With a little help from Sebastian, Ciel comes to more conclusions than he thought he would. If you don't want to read malexmale then this isn't for you! :P
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy fall night. Ciel stared intently at the chess board. The pieces were illuminated by a single candle. After Ciel 'lost' to Lady Elizabeth she bumped the table in excitement, all the pieces lay sideways on the board. The black king lay closest to Ciel, only being pinned down by the black knight piece, which lay vanquished on top of his king.

The door creaked open, in came Sebastian with the cart and the young Lords tea.

"Your tea, my Lord"

"Take it back."

"My Lord?"

"I don't want it" Ciel's gaze didn't move from the chess board, his hands forming a pyramid to rest his chin on.

"Is there something troubling you my Lord?" Sebastian asked as his ruby eyes scanned the situation. He already knew the answer.

"It's nothing, I just want to be alone"

"As you wish, my Lord" Sebastian bowed and began to wheel the tea cart out of the room. When in the dim light the cart bumped the table holding the chess board. The pieces had only been airborne for a split second before being placed neatly on the board by Sebastian.

"My apologies, young Master"

"It's fine" Ciel said, now fixing his attention to Sebastian

"Is it? …My Lord I feel as though there is something troubling you. Perhaps Lady Elizabeth?" Ciel's breath stopped. _How did he know?_

"It's none of your concern; there is nothing you can do"

"Well Master, I am one hell of a butler. If there is anyone who can do the extraordinary to please the young Master, surly it is I" Sebastian said with a chipper grin, as if to almost mock Ciel in his time of woe.

"I don't believe you would have any knowledge in this area. And even if you did, there is nothing you can do. As a Phantomhive it is my duty to keep my betrothed happy…even if…" Ciel's sentence trailed off.

"Even if you do not want to?" Sebastian filled in the blank

"It doesn't matter. The marriages of my predecessors before me were all arranged. I look at it as a duty given to me. Nothing more."

"Forgive me, young Master, but it sounds as though you do not love her."

Ciel's eyes widened, and he became defensive.

"Love? This isn't a matter of love!…I" Ciel said with a disgusted tone, he then paused and in a more defeated manner he continued "…I don't even remember what love is anymore." Ciel let the words slowly unfold, losing himself for a moment to what just came out of his mouth. He let the words sink in, but only for a moment, he quickly snapped back at Sebastian; "However, it's not like a dog such as you would know anything about love." Ciel filled his words with bitterness, but they had no effect on Sebastian.

"Well young Master," Sebastian put his hand on Ciel's shoulder "you shouldn't be so quick to cast judgement." And with his other hand, Sebastian waved out the candle. The only light in the room was the filtered moonlight that dared pass through the manor windows.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked, standing up out of the chair.

"If you remember our contract, I am your servant; I must do my Master's will"

"…But I haven't given you an order"

"You are correct Master, you have not given me an order" Sebastian's eyes narrowed lit up devilishly "…not verbally. That lust in your eyes tells different, my Lord. You let on more information than you would care to believe." Sebastian traced his finger from Ciel's shoulder to his chin, and whisked his other hand onto the small of Ciel's back; pulling him closer. "Not resisting are we? Just as I thought"

"Oh shut up." Ciel blurted out, he could feel himself blushing and becoming hot; "I have no idea what you're talking about"

Ciel and Sebastian could feel the heat radiating from Ciel's blushing red cheeks. He tried hard to convince himself to calm down, with no success.

"Is that so my Lord? Then allow me to show you" Sebastian knelt down swiftly, embarrassed Ciel's youthful face and kissed him.

Ciel was motionless. All sort of thoughts speeding through his mind…but they all quickly stopped on one. _Oh Sebastian_. His name was doing laps in Ciel's mind. He pulled away from their kiss and looked Sebastian in the eye.

"Sebastian…" Sebastian looked intently at his master, his face lit by the moonlight "I order you…"

"Yes my Lord?"

"To continue."

"Certainly, my Lord"


	2. Chapter 2

With Ciel's approval, Sebastian embraced him and resumed their kiss, only this time it was harder, rougher and more passionate. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and clung to him. Sebastian released Ciel's small, vulnerable face and began unbuttoning his coat. He stopped for a moment at Ciel's wrists, they were so small and frail, the Phantomhive heir was very fragile despite his big, bitter personality. Sebastian removed Ciel's grip from his neck and broke their kiss again. He held Ciel out at arm's length and admired the young Lord. He could feel Ciel was still warm and now ever so slightly panting.

"My Lord, may I suggest we retire to somewhere more comfortable?" Ciel nodded and they headed towards the old manor door.

"Wait" Ciel paused as Sebastian put his hand on the handle, "the other servants, where are they?"

Sebastian paused to think, "I imagine they are still cleaning up from dinner's festivities, my Lord"

"Dammit" Ciel said with a huff

"However Master" Sebastian's devilish smile glinted in the moonlight "if I couldn't get us to the Master's chambers undetected, then what kind of a butler would I be?"

"What are you talking abou-" Without allowing Ciel to finish his question, he grasped the young boy in one arm and darted for the window. Making sure the window latch did not make a sound; Sebastian hopped up onto the window's ledge.

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed once he looked down to see the manor front yard, two stories below him. Sebastian, balanced perfectly on the ledge used his other hand to silence the heir.

"My Lord, if you do not wish to be noticed, I will have to ask for your cooperation at this time" Ciel's eyes widened and Sebastian slowly withdrew his hand.

"Cooperation?" Ciel yelled in a whisper "Do you see what you are doing? You are dangling us from the second floor window!"

"Very observant you are young Master, now just a moment" Not giving Ciel a second chance to protest, Sebastian leapt out the window and onto the next ledge. Moving quickly through the shadows, they reached their destination.

Ever so slowly, Sebastian pushed open the window and hopped off the ledge.

"Master, we have arrived.' Ciel regained his bearings. He squinted trying to make out where he was, and then the reflection of the moon in the spotless mirror clued him in.


	3. Chapter 3

"The bathroom? Sebastian… what the hell is the meaning of this?"

"Well my Lord, before you retire, you always enjoy an evening bath" Sebastian said as he slowly slipped Ciel out of his arms.

'_It's so cold outside his grasp_' Ciel thought as he watched Sebastian's shadow light the candles in the wall mounted holders.

"Now young Master, I shall fill the bath for you, if you would be so kind as to wait one moment." As he waited, Ciel just stood and stared at his butler. He was perfection, his complexion; flawless, contrasted with his black hair, neatly matching his fitted tail coat. And there were his eyes, those gleaming, devilish, lusting eyes. This made Ciel's knees weak. '_What the hell am I thinking; I'm not supposed to feel these emotions towards men! Let alone…Sebastian_' He replayed his butler's name in his head for a moment '_but…I can't help myself-No. I don't __**want**__ to help myself_' Ciel's knees started to buckle, making him lose his balance.

"My Lord, do try to be more careful" Sebastian said from behind Ciel, propping him upright.

"I was fine" Ciel said coolly.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you wanted me to embrace you again my Lord" Sebastian smiled "however Master, I'm afraid that will have to wait, your bath is ready."

_'But…I don't want it to wait'_

Ciel tugged at the string of his eye patch and let it fall to the floor.

"I'm too tired to do the rest. Sebastian, undress me." Sebastian's eyes lit up, but he kept his composure.

"As you wish my Lord"


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian started at the top collar button of Ciel's shirt and began unbuttoning. His heart thumped harder with every button. The closer Sebastian got to the last button, both Ciel's and Sebastian's anticipation heightened. Sebastian finally made it to the last button and Ciel's silken white shirt slipped to the floor. There the young heir stood, so fragile and small.

"And just what are you looking at?" Ciel's eyebrows narrowed as he found Sebastian's eyes admiring him.

"Just taking in your beauty my Lord, I find your body quite exquisite." Sebastian licked his lips

"I supposed I should take that as a compliment then" Ciel rolled his eyes, trying to play Sebastian's advance off coolly…but inside his heartbeat was pulsing madly.

"Young Master, I wouldn't take it that far" Sebastian grinned

'_Of course he wouldn't ever just give a damn compliment_' Ciel thought, his heartbeat decended.

"It was just merely an observation, my Lord. Now…" Sebastian clasped his hands together and perched his chin to them "Those trousers are not going to remove themselves" Sebastian knelt down extended his hands to the clasp of Ciel's pants. At the last second Ciel backed up and pushed Sebastian away. "My Lord?" Sebastian removed his hand, confused.

"This isn't fair."

"Master…I don't understand?"

"I should not be the only one here naked" This took Sebastian aback, but then his devious smile surfaced.

"What are you suggesting my Lord?"

"Sebastian." Ciel said sternly

"Yes Master?" Sebastian's eyes met his master's

"I or-" Ciel's embarrassment caught up with him and he chocked, he couldn't bring himself to say it. "-Y -you're not thick, just get on with it"

Sebastian's smile grew all the more wicked. "I am unclear on your request, young Master"

"Idiot, you know exactly what I am requesting"

'_Oh that I do master, but I want to hear it from your lips'_

"You know, young Master, there is no need to be coy. I am all yours to command" Sebastian traced his finger up from the start of Ciel's pants to his chin. Ciel shivered, trying his hardest not to buckle from his butler's touch "All you have to do is order me." Ciel remained silent "But please do hurry," Sebastian cooed "the water will get cold"

Ciel remained embarrassed "I'm aware of that, so you should get on with your task" Ciel said, now avoiding his butler's gaze

"And what might my task be… young Lord?" Sebastian started to walk towards the corner of the bathroom, herding Ciel back with him.

"You're toying with me!"

'_Mm, not yet master, but soon…_'

"I am simply requesting you explain what you require from me, my Lord"

"You already know, dammit!"

"Tell me"

"I need not say it!"

"**_Bocchan_** **_order me!_**" Sebastian grunted in a low tone. Ciel felt his back hit the corner of the wall and his wrists become pinned by Sebastian. The light from the candles outlined the demon's shadow, the only thing Ciel could make out were his eyes, which were red and piercing through him.

"**Fine**!" Ciel swallowed the lump in his throat. "Sebastian, t-this is an order" Sebastian's eyes were fixed now on Ciel, and they were hungry.

"I order you…"

"_Anything_, Master"'

"I order you to bathe with me."

"With pleasure, Bocchan."


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian smiled and took a step back; Ciel pushed past his butler, walked up to the bathtub, and put his hands on his hips.

"Now" He said without turning to look at Sebastian "you're certainly not going to come in dressed like that are you?"

"My my master, a little anxious, are we?" From behind Ciel, Sebastian tilted his head smiled

"I was simply concerned for the wellbeing of your pocket watch being exposed to the water" Still not turning around, Ciel undid the first button of his pants.

"Young Master, I mean no disrespect, however…" Sebastian took a sharp inhale and came up behind Ciel, lowering his chin to Ciel's ear and placing his hands on his Master's, together they stayed on Ciel's hips. "You are a most _terrible_ liar." Ciel turned to look at him but Sebastian changed his expression too quick. "Shall I begin, master?" Ciel felt his skin shiver as Sebastian strode in front of him. He began removing his tail coat keeping his gaze on Ciel's. Not a moment after, Sebastian tugged at the knot in his tie, letting it journey to the floor atop his tail coat. The butler was left in his white shirt and black pants.

"I'm growing impatient" Ciel taunted Sebastian

'_That makes two of us, Bocchan_'

Ciel stepped to the side of the bath, gathered a handful of the warm water and splashed it at Sebastian. The water hit his white shirt, turning the spot transparent.

"_Woof_" Ciel smiled slyly.


	6. Chapter 6

"You know Sebastian," Ciel said whist twirling a piece of his hair through his fingers. "There is nothing stopping me from ordering you around to act like a dog…One could even say you are nothing more than my pet" Ciel was starting to enjoy himself in bantering with this servant.

"What would you order me to do my Lord? Dig holes in the court yard? Fetch you the morning paper?" Ciel's taunting didn't seem to have the effect he had hoped for, he was wanted to rile the demon up a bit.

'_Is he gone mad?! Why is he not upset about this?!_'

"What-What are you doing- you're supposed to get upse-" Ciel tried to butt in, but Sebastian continued,

"… to tumble around chasing cats? …Or" Sebastian paused, locking eyes with Ciel "Shall I gather your scent?" Sebastian angled his arms back and his unbuttoned shirt fell to the floor. He stepped towards Ceil, whom already unbuttoned his pants to the last button, Sebastian gave them a small tug and they too fell to the floor. The young earl was so slender and small, Sebastian stopped and visually feasted on him for a moment. The only piece of clothing left was his small cotton briefs.

"Honestly, are you drooling Sebastian? _You really are my dog aren't you_" Ciel said flirtatiously, snapping Sebastian out of his trance.

"Apologies my Lord, however…I cannot promise that it will not happen again" His eyes glinted once more

"Hmph," Ciel exclaimed, now eyeing Sebastian up and down, then he perched his finger to his bottom lip "Those pants will not do"

Sebastian arms rose to his waist, "I shall remove them then, young Mast-"

"No" Ciel cut Sebastian off "I want to do it."

Sebastian's eyebrow rose up "Bocchan, are you sure you have the strength for the task?" He teased Ciel.

"Oh shut up" Ciel said, grabbing at the waist of Sebastian's pants, jerking it towards him and he started unbuttoning

"You're actually quite good at this my Lord" Sebastian remarked, Ciel gave him an annoyed face and continued struggling a bit with the final button, the cloth from Sebastian's pants was taut due to the excitement that they were hiding.

With the last button, Ciel stepped back and Sebastian's pants fell to the floor. Ciel could not believe his eyes, he noticed his cheeks becoming red and hot again… and Sebastian noticed too.

"What is…are you…serious Sebastian?!" Ciel's jaw dropped

"Oh this?" Sebastian looked down, then back up, smirking at Ciel "Bocchan, if I didn't have _this_… then what kind of butler would I be?"


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel straightened up and redirected his attention

"Pffft, it's not that impressive" He commented

"Oh no?" Sebastian said with a little pout "It's not to your liking my Lord?" Sebastian thrust his hips forward towards Ciel.

"Well, I supposed it will do" Ciel leaned up against the bath tub "But again I grow tired, too tired to remove these" He put his thumbs inside the band of his briefs "Sebastian."

"Yes young Master?" Sebastian appeared before Ciel and kneeled in front of him

"Remove these from me." Ciel said, Sebastian placed his hands on top of Ciel's, on each side of his hips. "Actually no, I've changed my mind"

'_Bocchan, why do you entice me so_'

"I want you to remove them" Ciel turned his head back to look at his butler kneeling before him "With your teeth."

**_'Bocchan!'_**

"As you wish" Sebastian moved his head to the front of Ciel's underwear took a small inhale and savoured it. "My Lord." He bit the waistband in his teeth

_"Now pull."_ Ciel put his hand on top of Sebastian's head and pushed down. And down they went, revealing the slight young Lord. Sebastian released them from his mouth and rose to a standing position. He gave the young Master another once over, paying attention to the newly uncovered details.

"Shall we enter, Bocchan?" Sebastian said as he extended his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

"You first" Ciel said

"If you insist, young Master" Sebastian stepped over and into the bath and sat down. The water drops were highlighted on his skin by a mixture of moonlight and candle light. "Master I must say, this is rather comfortable." Sebastian purposefully neglecting to help Ciel in. Ciel tried getting in, but was too short, after a few fail attempts, he said;

"Don't just sit there you dolt! Help me up."

"Apologies Master, but these little dollops of soap mixed in with the water are ever so entertaining"

"They're just stupid bubbles" Ciel said, annoyed.

Sebastian caught his reflection in a wandering bubble "They have a certain… charm in them" He commented to himself. He let out a tiny smile and then focused his attention to getting the young Master into the tub with him.

Sebastian picked Ciel up and lowered him into the water on top of him, with Ciel's back to Sebastian's chest. Ciel remained still, as he was adjusting to the warm temperature of the water, he looked down, and the water was too clouded from the soap and bubbled to see through it. But he could feel Sebastian's excitement brushing up against him.

"Here we go, my Lord"

"Ah-!" Ciel shouted, as his head become unexpectedly drenched by Sebastian, who's hand were pouring water onto his head "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Master, the purpose of a bath is to freshen up is it not? Now how does one expect to be clean if they do not become doused in water? Now if you please turn around and face me so I may reach the front of you" Ciel readjusted himself to face Sebastian, he was now straddling his butler's hips. They felt each other's excitement touching.

"Wash me." Ciel ordered "Every inch of me." Sebastian ran his fingers through Ciel's hair, lathering it up.

He cupped some more water in his hands and let it run down Ciel's back. He started at his shoulders, and then slowly progressed to his lower back. Once there, he could not reach.

"Excuse me Bocchan, this shall only be for a moment" Sebastian took Ciel with his left arm and pressed him against his chest. Ciel turned his head and rested it on Sebastian. The sound of Sebastian's heartbeat brought an odd sense of comfort to Ciel, and the feeling of Ciel's little heart beating on Sebastian's chest brought a sense of purpose and worth to Sebastian, but neither of them would admit such feelings. For their bond was strictly contract business…_right?_ Sebastian extended his right arm and began to lather Ciel's lower back. Lower and lower and lower he went, Ciel whimpered faintly; he was entranced, the way Sebastian's hand was gliding over him, the way he kept him pressed against his chest. Under the soapy water, he could feel their erections touch and slide against each other.

"Are you enjoying your bath so far my Lord?" Sebastian asked as he finished washing the back of Ciel

"Y-yes" Ciel sputtered out

"Then I am doing my job as your loyal servant" Sebastian nodded his chin to Ciel's forehead "Now my Lord, we shall commence washing your front" Sebastian whispered while attempting to push Ciel off of his chest

"No" Ciel moaned "I want—I want to stay like this" He gripped Sebastian's neck tighter

"As you wish Master, however, may I make an alteration?" Sebastian moved his hands in unison down Ciel's sides, making him shiver until they disappeared beneath the water. He reached Ciel's hips and clutched them for a moment.

"Sebas—"

"I do say, this is unlike you Bocchan. Who knew that one so stern and cold could be brought to mere whines and moans by touch…" Sebastian released the tight grip on his master's hips and made his way further down his front.

"_Ohh…Sebastainnn_"

"Well it's nothing impressive…but it will have to do" Sebastian teased his Master, in both senses of the word. He began a steady rhythm, all the while maintaining a firm grip. Ciel buried his head into Sebastian's chest; he tensed up and pulled on the back of Sebastian's hair. Sebastian stopped his actions abruptly.

"Sebastian! Why the hell would you stop?!" Ciel was now frustrated and confused

"It is all a part of tonight's events, young Lord" Sebastian smiled, lifted his hands from under the water, grabbed Ciel under his arms and lifted him.

"Sebastian! Hey! What the hell are you-!" Without a word to his Master's protest, Sebastian lowered Ciel onto him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ahhh!" Ciel exclaimed in pain "Sebastian! Stop it! It hurts! Please Sebas—" But Sebastian let his emotions take over again

"It will only be for a moment, Bocchan" He grunted, trying to control himself. Ciel's struggles slowly faded and once he went silent, Sebastian slipped one hand back under the water to Ciel.

Sebastian created a rhythm of waves with his steady thrusting into Ciel and he used his free hand to cup Ciel's face. Ciel's little face was bobbing in tune with the movement from Sebastian. His eyes looked up to Sebastian, his mouth semi open; Ciel was entranced by his butler once more.

"_Ohh, ohh, Seb-as-tiannn_" Ciel moaned each syllable with a new thrust. Sebastian angled his chin down and looked into his Master's eyes.

"Yes my Lord?"

"_Kiss me, Sebastiannn"_ Ciel pleaded

"With pleasure, Bocchan." Sebastian tilted his head down and they kissed.

It was a moment frozen in time. Two such opposite beings together as one. Ciel's arousal was just about at its peak, he couldn't take the feelings anymore and he broke their kiss.

"**Sebastian**! _Oh Sebastian_! I-I love you!"

Ciel could feel his body writhe as he released. His back arced while holding onto Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian's eyes were now fully glowing crimson and a naughty smiled graced across his face… but he remained silent and proceeded thrusting. As his Master's climax grew stronger, he increased his intensity and his pace dramatically, at a rate one could claim was simply, _nonhuman_. Sebastian kept going until he brought himself to his climax. He bit his lower lip, arced his neck upwards and allowed his climax to begin. Ciel, descending from his own climax was now aware of Sebastian's. He could feel his butler's ejaculate enter him and it soothed him dearly. This was unlike any of his experiences with the occult, he wanted this…no, he **_needed_** this. He tried mercilessly to savor every breath, every motion, every feeling of his butler's ecstasy. As Sebastian's climax started to fade, he noticed a small head resting upon his chest. It was Ciel, who was panting rapidly and hugging his waist.

"Are you alright, Master?" Sebastian asked, with a small grin on his face

"Just…just shut up" Ciel whimpered as he continued to listen to Sebastian's heartbeat. Sebastian nodded, reached his arms around Ciel and held him, also resting his chin on Ciel's forehead. He looked across to the mirror opposite the bathtub.

_'I do not know much about the practices of human love, however Master; I do believe that you will always be my favourite contract' _

* * *

I just wanted to add a thank you to everyone who has read this (fav'd, followed etc) There are a lot of places where what I like writing (yaoi/smut) is not allowed or liked (school, certain friends don't 'approve') and I'm so grateful for the turnout here :D Because of the attention that this story has gotten I am definitely going to do another Kuro story in the future. Thank you all! :)


End file.
